familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Help talk:Loading Gedcoms/output
(Most of this is copied from WeRelate.org) inleiding '''ik heb hier geen verstand van, maar hier zou uit moeten blijken hoe je een gedcom van maximaal 5000 personen in een wiki zou kunnen uploaden, weet iemand raad ?''' '''I don't understand software programming, but this should be the answer to upload gedcoms with 5000 persons into wiki sites. Anybody can help ?''' first original Import GEDCOM - Genealogy Import GEDCOM From WeRelate GEDCOM filename: Import into tree Collectie Varia Tree name Instructions Use this form to import your GEDCOM file. Click here for help creating a GEDCOM. Click here for tips on preparing your GEDCOM for upload. To upload your GEDCOM, click on the Browse button and select the GEDCOM file to upload. To re-import an updated GEDCOM, you need to delete your tree first so that you don't create a bunch of duplicate pages. Eventually you'll be able to re-import an updated GEDCOM into an existing tree. GEDCOM's containing up to 5,000 people can be uploaded. After you've used WeRelate for awhile you can request to upload a larger GEDCOM by leaving a message for User:Dallan. Pages for the people, families, and sources in your GEDCOM will be added to your tree. (Living people are handled specially.) A message will appear on your talk page when your GEDCOM has finished importing, usually in about an hour. Important! WeRelate is different from most family tree websites. By contributing to WeRelate you are helping to create Pando for genealogy, a free, unified family tree with one page for each person that combines the best information from all contributors. WeRelate is a shared space and shared approach to genealogy. Other researchers are depending upon the data uploaded to have a certain level of quality. There is an expectation that you will monitor the pages created (one for each person and family in your GEDCOM), respond to others' comments on the pages, and help merge pages when duplicate pages are found. If you are not yet sure that the WeRelate wiki style of research is for you, we encourage you to enter a few people by hand or to upload a small GEDCOM file containing people that you want to work on cooperatively. Once you find that you like wiki genealogy, you can upload a larger GEDCOM. All contributions to WeRelate are released under the GNU Free Documentation License 1.2 (GFDL). See Project:Copyrights for details. Others can add to, edit, download, and redistribute your contributions. Contributions to Person and Family pages are dual-licensed under the GFDL and the Creative Commons BY-SA 2.5 License. Retrieved from "http://www.werelate.org/wiki/Special:ImportGedcom" Menu WeRelate Home Featured pages News Watercooler About Donate Search WeRelate Web Add Article Person Family Image MySource Source Repository Place User Page Other Page Import GEDCOM My Relate Dashboard Network Watchlist Contributions User Profile Talk Page Trees Show duplicates Launch FTE Preferences Admin Recent changes Nominate Logs New Images Need Review Speedy Delete Browse Pages Compare pages Special Pages Volunteer Log Help Contents FAQ Search Toolbox Personal tools Bergsmit Sign out Donate Privacy policy About WeRelate Disclaimers second nowiki=